super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Prime
Sara Prime is a girl unlike any other, beyond her knowledge of advance technology, science and alien cultures she is also shown to be highly power in control of a giant space ship and goes on cosmic adventures across time and space at her leisure. Yet despite all of this she is not a happy camper. Appearance A young woman with a fit and defined build, she has dark skin with jade green eyes and long dark hair. In truth her hair is a strange pale red but she dyes it due to her hatred of the color. She typically wears an open trench coat to a long sleeve shirt of some kind and jeans pants. On adventures she wears a red shirt with a white triangle symbol and pants with numerous pockets that she seems to just pull random stuff from, gloves and goggles. She is also keen to wear her Adventure Belt. Later on she starts to wear a rather long scarf and a red jacket, with goggles. Personality Sara is keen to keep to herself, beyond her great dislike of her mother, and little to no respect of her father, she generally prefers to keep to herself. She dislikes human contact, always keeping some wipes ready. She seems to prefer the company of robots to anything organic and may be a germapobe. She is sarcastic, at times even rude, and can come of as callous. She does not seem to care for others and often has to be given a reason to help others. Sara is of the opinion, that when it comes to robots and phase energy, she is the greatest mind on Earth and does not take kindly to others trying to second guess her. She is prone to insult people in a passive-aggressive way Despite this she like sightseeing and often loves to do karaoke in the privacy of her own home. She also seems to care for her pet bot, Wrench. Sara prefers to treats her family problems as trivial annoyance that she would rather avoid, not because she is afraid but because she sees the issues as beneath her, causing even more friction in her family. Sara can also be sadistic, sometimes injuring enemies viciously or making them suffer, especially if they have wronged her or someone close to her. She can also at times be rather wise. As time went on, despite growing more social and caring, Sara has grown more manic, silly and possibly insane. Abilities Sara is stronger than she appears, perhaps stronger than a normal human being. Several times she has performed beyond human limits. Sara is an expert in robotics, robotics beyond twenty first century Earth, being able to identify the parts of an alien robot. This gives her knowledge of advance weaponry and such. She is also knowledgeable in metallurgy. Her other area of expertise is phase energy/Alternate space, with which she could build, a warp drive, a teleporter, a portal etc. She has at times shown knowledge of things, she was not even aware that she knew. Sara has access to Yggdrassil. Sara is also confirmed to be Temporally Aware. Equipment * Adventure Belt: A belt holding several pieces of equipment she requires for adventure. ** Com-Link: A communication device ** Water Breather: Lets her breath Underwater. ** Grappling Hook: Watch sized ** Holographic Projector ** Beacon: In case she gets stranded. * EM Driver: A device she uses to scan objects, control technology and other little tasks. * Hover Board: Her favorite means of transport. * Regenesis Matrix: Appearing sometimes as a crystal within her body, it is usually an energy field, permeating her person. It has been with her since birth and is responsible for all her abilities. It is tied to her life force and actually holds her ancient soul. It also allows her to transform into her... ** Cyber-Form: When faced with certain circumstances, she can access the mechanical cells in her body to become techno-organic, gaining a suit of body armor grown from her own body. *** T.T.A.N.C.: Her own personal tank allows her to transform into a fighter jet. She can summon it from anywhere **** Phase Drive: It's means of getting places, even across dimensional barriers. **** Flight: Her thrusters are Plasma Ejector Engines that allow her to flew at high speeds in either form. **** Danger Wings: Her jet wings can come out and become Danger Blades. The fans now act as chargers by drawing in stray particles. **** Phaser Blasters: Coming out of her forearms, these lasers can easily tear through most conventional material. **** Eye Beams: Rarely used as they can blind her, these disrupter beams are more dangerous than her Phaser Blasters. History Sara is the reincarnation of the last Titan, last known as Maxion Prime. This is because of the Regenesis Matrix she was born with, its nature 'banishes his soul from death' leaving him to find a new life and denying him eternal rest. She was born to Maxine Potter and an unknown father. Growing up she learned to take care of herself due to her mother's negligence and her sometimes less the scrupulous boyfriends. Her relationship with her mother is tolerable at best. When she gained control over Maxion she moved out and has not spoken to her in years. In recent years she has met her birth father and is none to impressed with him or his rich household which includes a half sister she has already made enemies with. With the knowledge of her past life, she has gone of in search of the Calamity Relics, hoping to keep them safe. Relationships Family * Maxine Potter: Mother. Sara does not get along with her mother, their relationship is practically antagonistic * Harold Satellite the 3rd: Father. While nowhere near as bad as her relationship with her mother, Sara has little respect for her father with his often underhanded business methods and deals. She also suspects she is not his only bastard. * Odessa Satellite: Half-Sister. Also goes to school with her, the two do not get along. * Martha Satellite: Step-Mother Acquaintances * Debbie Theodore: Odessa's happy go luck friend. * Margret James: Another popular girl at school. Head of the Drama Club * Ruth Choi: The closest thing she has to a friend, the two are sparing partners. * Philip Sing: The serious head of the class who is always trying to help Sara, though she just finds him annoying. * Max Collins: The popular guy of the school and Odessa's boyfriend, he has also hit on Sara before and several other girls. * Joshua Daniels: the resident punk kid, despite his appearance he is not a goth and just likes the outfit. He hangs out with Sara and Ruth. * Allister Simon: The resident nerd, does not get along well with Sara due to their competing egos. Transformation * Jet to Robot: Her transformation starts at the back, the thrusters retract into the back and it splits into. The back, which is now morphing into legs, spins around, with the thrusters finding themselves on the back of her heals. Her wings, switch direction and point forward before moving to the back with the side of the jet opening to become her arms. The Cockpit section retracts in and folds down over the now, upper chest while her head and helmet pop out. Quotes * "Do you know what the chain of command of...? No, don't answer, it was rhetorical, just understand that I will break every bone in your body until you figure out who is in charge..." * "Yes, its wonderful out here, filled with wonders from the subtle to the gross...it's also filled with things that want to eat you, shoot you or worse...it's not for the stupid..." * "I'm not running away from my problems, I'm leaving them behind, I don't see why I should ruin this experience with unhappy memories..." * "Life is full of good things and bad things. Sometimes the good things don't seem to make up for the bad things, that doesn't mean the bad things always ruin the good things..." * "I don't do good things because I'm a nice person, I do good things because I know I'm not a good person..." Trivia * Her real last name is not Prime, she uses it to distant herself from her family and to honor the Titans. * Despite not being an Prime, both Sentinel and Optimus 'sense' Primehood from her. See Also * Sara's Room: Sara's apartment complex, that she lives in when not adventuring with Maxion. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:SolZen321 Category:Maxion Series